


all my suns aligned

by stormtongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sharing A Tent, Sibling Incest, oh god it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormtongue/pseuds/stormtongue
Summary: Thor plans a getaway to a barren world to investigate an old Asgardian myth, and to reconnect with his brother. A slip leads to something more.





	all my suns aligned

Loki was hurt. Loki was hurt, badly, and it was entirely Thor’s damned fault.

 

It was his idea to come to Niflheim in the first place. The brothers had slipped out without telling their parents, intent on searching out the truth from an old bard’s tale they had heard in a tavern one night. It was famed in Asgardian history that Odin had wiped out the evil inhabitants of the neighboring Nastrond, a region of Niflheim, and its king Fafnir before Thor and Loki had been born. But the bard’s legend claimed that Fafnir had not truly died-he had drank from a magical well that had transformed him into a dragon. And now that Thor finally had a break from his duties as a young prince of Asgard, he was adamant on seeing if this myth had any truth to it. The lure of adventure, and time alone with Loki, was too much to ignore.

 

Lately, he had grown so busy with training and being a crown prince that he rarely got to see Loki, and the days that were beginning to stretch longer and longer between their talks were wearing on him. Their paths had diverged so greatly in the last few years, and Thor knew it wouldn’t be getting better anytime soon. Thus, the trip to Nastrond-just the two of them, a last bonding experience for the brothers to spend alone together before their duties to Asgard drove them eternally apart. And potentially the chance to slay a dragon.

 

It was supposed to be fun, an interesting diversion to see if this bard’s tale had any truth to it. It might be dangerous, Niflheim was certainly not for the weak or underprepared, but Thor wasn’t worried. They were young, yes, but powerful and clever and he hadn’t a doubt that they would enjoy the trip. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that any harm would befall them. 

 

But he was wrong, Thor had failed, completely and utterly, and now it was Loki who had to pay the price for his childish curiosity. They hadn’t even reached the cave where Fafnir was rumored to still live. Loki had slipped down a glacier, breaking who knows how many bones, and cut their trip short barely three hours in. He didn’t think it would be fatal, but what did Thor know? He inflicted pain; he knew little of healing it. He could only wait for Loki to wake up. So now here they were, holed up in a tent out in the windy wasteland of this deserted realm, freezing. 

 

Thor sat on the opposite end of the tent from his brother, gazing down on his sleeping form. This trip had been such a  _ stupid  _ idea. Why couldn’t they have just gone hunting in Asgard? Or locked a door inside the palace and  _ talked  _ for a while? At the very least, he could have come up with something,  _ anything _ , that Loki would have enjoyed more than this futile endeavor. There were plenty of less dangerous places he could’ve chosen for this little getaway. 

 

But that was lame, and dull, and Thor was neither of those things. He had been so proud of this idea when he told Loki what he wanted to do-Loki had responded with surprised excitement, as if he never imagined Thor would want to do something so secretive behind their parents’ backs. It wasn’t only Thor’s selfish desire for glory over this famed dragon, either, though that certainly played a part. Instead, it was the chance for the brothers to work together towards a common goal again. Thor was so tired of their parents (and all of Asgard, really) pitting them against each other, the princes played as two clashing swords rather than what they truly were-magnets with opposite polarities, forever destined to pull towards one another. He had thought this trip would be healing, one last bastion to forge their bond inextricably forever, no matter the miles and years duty would inevitable force between them. 

 

But instead, Thor thought, he had his brother nearly killed. Maybe  _ really  _ killed, if he couldn’t find a way to help him soon. Thor knew his brother was tough, and knew plenty of healing spells. He would be fine as soon as he could wake up and utilize them. But as he waited, still he worried. 

 

He had sealed the tent’s entrance to ward off the biting chill, but could still feel the wind’s force at his back, and could see the points of light from the three suns in the distance sink lower and lower to the horizon through the light canvas. He knew no help would come; they were magically shielded from Heimdall’s gaze here, and hadn’t told anyone where they were. Loki was their only hope, and Loki was in no shape to...

 

Thor’s tired eyes flicked open, suddenly alert again, at Loki stirring in his makeshift bed. Was he just shivering? Surely, he too could feel the wind pounding behind him, seeping through the spaces between the meager fibers. Thor scowled. Shouldn’t he do something? 

 

The shivering increased.  _ Damn it _ , Thor thought, and scooted closer to his brother. It was wrong to just sit there and wait, he knew, he needed to do something and actually try and help him. It wasn’t in Thor’s nature to sit idly by. 

 

And once he was closer, he knew that doing just that next to his brother was not enough, either. Loki’s shuddering had not ceased and it was growing difficult to watch him suffering so. Abandoning all pretense of decorum, Thor slid down behind him and wrapped his formidable arms around his brother. It was odd, being so close to him. They had not truly hugged, nor even really touched, since they were children. But as Thor felt his brother relax, pressed up to him so intimately, he knew it was right. It felt wonderful, pure and healing, to be here. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Loki’s neck, breathing in the sharp smell of mint and pine from his black hair.

 

“Thor?”

 

Thor snapped out of his reverie, muscles stiffening around Loki with surprise. He recoiled slightly, but couldn’t detach himself entirely when he knew Loki needed his restorative warmth. 

 

“Ah... yes?”

 

“What are you doing?” His tone was not angry, necessarily, but he certainly didn’t sound as grateful as Thor had hoped for.

 

“You looked cold! You were shivering! I was only trying to help. What else am I supposed to do?”

 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it! I am cold. This Norns-forsaken place is  _ awful.  _ We are never coming back here again.” And then, as if he had realized what he had said and regretted it, Loki relaxed back into Thor, reaching up and cradling his arms into his brother’s. His voice softened. “Sorry. You are helping, you know. Do you have any wine? I  _ hurt. _ ” Thor had been able to set the worst of the fractures when they had first set up camp, but Loki must have still been in incredible pain, even with their expedited healing abilities. He sprung up, glad to be doing something helpful, and retrieved all of their wineskins from the pile of forgotten baggage. Surely Loki needed it far more than he did. 

 

Loki strained to sit up slightly, propping an elbow up behind him, and gingerly took the first skin from Thor, who had unstoppered it. It was all he could do to try and ease his hardship.

 

“Thanks. Now don’t mind me, I’m just going to drink all of these. And then I will sleep. And then we will leave.” True to his word, he rose it to his lips and downed the entire thing, chest heaving from the burden. Thor handed him the next, and down it went, same as the first. Loki was not playing around. He didn’t reach out for the third.

 

“Better?” Thor asked delicately. Loki was going to be  _ drunk. _

 

“No. Not yet, at least. Come back over here.” Loki closed his eyes and slid back down into the heavy furs, still shaking slightly. His back was still to Thor, but the curve of his spine seemed more open now, welcoming Thor to mold against him. Thor complied and threw the covers back over them. If this couldn’t keep Loki warm, nothing could.

 

They were silent for a few minutes, wordlessly appreciating shared body heat and skin on skin. And then Loki felt restless again against Thor’s front. 

 

“Are you well? Is it worse?” 

 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I think I’m starting to feel the wine. So... thank you.” Loki actually sounded appreciative this time, and it gave Thor pause. That was unusual for him, even considering the amount of wine he’d consumed.

 

“Er... you’re welcome. Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

Loki turned over suddenly to face Thor, eyes blazing and jaw set. “Yes, Thor. I’m well. Great, actually. Trapped with my brother on this Hel of a realm, battered and broken and nearing drunk. I’m fantastic.” 

 

Thor wanted to lash out, to grab him by the neck and demand his silence so that they could sleep, wake up, and  _ leave _ . Give Loki what he so clearly wanted and abandon all pretense of bonding and brotherhood. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t feel anything but compassion when he looked upon Loki’s face. So he ignored every look Loki was shooting him that was cautioning him away, the warning signs so common and recognizable in his body language, and pulled him closer into a hug, holding him too hard for any sort of escape.

 

Loki wasn’t expecting this, obviously, and maybe it was the alcohol, but instead of going limp and waiting for Thor to give up, he sunk deeper into his arms, wrapping his own around Thor’s expansive chest, tucking his head below Thor’s chin. Thor got the impression that maybe, just maybe, Loki had been wanting this all along. The fool would only accept comfort when it was forced upon him.

 

And before Thor could question it, Loki was tangling their legs together, rubbing the soft leathers covering them past each other, his addled brain clearly enjoying the strange sensation. Thor’s first instinct was to recoil, to ask what the Hel his  _ brother _ was doing-weren’t his injured legs a bit sore, still?-but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead, closed his eyes and let it happen, feeling his mouth upturn into a strange sort of smile.

 

Until it was overtaken by Loki’s. Loki, kissing him,  _ what? _

 

He broke off. “Loki, what are you-”

 

“Shh.” Ignoring Thor’s surprised affectation, Loki pressed back in, kissing him even more deeply this time.  _ Norns,  _ he really was drunk. It should have been sinful, it should have had Thor jumping up and demanding them to stop, to ask Heimdall to bring them back home. But Thor’s mind was no longer lingering on what he should be doing. All of those thoughts had been replaced by what he wanted to do. And now, there was nothing he wanted to do more than to indulge Loki, his beloved brother who was hurting and suffering and needed this more than anything Thor needed to do. 

 

It wasn’t just that, though. As Thor felt Loki’s tongue slipping into his mouth, he felt his cock starting to stir, and knew that Loki’s must be, too. He was not merely doing this for the sake of his brother. Need growing within him, Thor knew this surrender was also for himself: the culmination of a long-held need he didn’t know he had until now. And now that Loki was kissing him, the dam had broken, mingled love and lust fermented through decades sweeping the both of them up and into its tumultuous waves. 

 

Thor didn’t want them to ever recede. 

 

The kiss was long, and sweet, and wrong, and  _ right. _ It tasted of wine and fears, of hesitancy and despair, but also of hope and kindred and devotion. Thor was losing track of his hands that could not stop running over his brother’s battered body, gentle and adamantine, and could distantly feel Loki’s doing the same, though every cell of his being was focused on their intertwined lips and tongues and teeth together sharing space and heat and unashamed love. A bond that would never be broken, indeed.

 

Loki broke away first, but Thor knew it was only to proclaim in words what they had already conveyed. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Thor knew it was the most genuine thing his brother had ever said. Loki’s face had changed, the spite and sarcasm was gone, replaced by earnestness and promise. A trickster alone no more. It made Thor beam.

 

“Loki, I... I didn’t know it, until tonight. But I think I felt the same. I suppose I had suppressed it so deeply that even I didn’t know it was true. But you drew it out of me.”

 

Loki’s smile split his face in two, matching Thor’s. “I’m glad. I missed you.” He snuggled back in, not for warmth this time, but because he had nothing else to say. Save one thing. “I love you, Thor. I always have. No matter what happens, I always will. And even if it took me breaking half my body to tell you, I’m glad. But... I really do need to sleep, now. We’ll have time, later. I swear it.” He looked up once more into Thor’s eyes, and the sight of such sweetness staining his brother’s usual coy mask knocked the air entirely out of Thor.

 

He had to gasp the affirmation. “I think that’s a great idea. I love you, brother.”

 

And so, cradled in one another’s embrace, they slept, a single holdfast of warmth and light in the cold blackness of the dead realm.

 

\---------

 

The triplet suns were just beginning to hover over the horizon when Thor woke. His body felt stiff and sore as he forced himself to sit up, but he knew Loki must have felt far worse. It was difficult, oh so difficult, to leave the embrace of his brother for the cold of the tent, and he knew it would be even worse outside. But he had never seen a sunsrise on Niflheim. 

 

It happened that Loki looked much better after the long night of rest. Thor hadn’t exactly done his research before coming here, but he surmised that nights on Niflheim must last much longer than they did on Asgard. He nudged Loki awake.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Loki sat up, moving much quicker than he seemed able to the previous night. “Much better, actually. You know, Niflheim has twenty-hour nights.”

 

Thor laughed. “That explains a lot. Are you up to watching the sunrise? I know it’s cold out there, and probably cloudy, but I thought-”

 

Loki cut him off. “Yes. In fact, there’s nothing I’d rather do.” He sprung up, looking entirely undamaged from the tumble he had taken. Thor raised his eyebrows.

 

“Loki did you... are you really hurt?”

 

“Well. I may have been exaggerating a bit. I am sore, mind you. I didn’t slip on purpose, and I’m still a little angry we had to come  _ here _ instead of just, I don’t know, literally  _ anywhere else _ ? But all that I said and did to you after the wine... I meant all of that. I’ve wanted to say it for ages. I thought maybe that if you... didn’t feel the same way, I could have written it off as the alcohol talking for me. You weren’t... lying to me, were you?” Thor could hear the genuine concern in his voice. But he couldn’t find it within himself to be angry, when all of Loki’s scheming had brought them this. 

 

“No, Loki. You know me better than that. I meant it all then, and I mean it even more now.” Thor didn’t wait for him to respond. He stepped forward and once again embraced Loki in his arms, kissing him just as deeply as he had the night before. His heart was positively glowing.

 

And again, Loki stepped back first. “Good. Let’s watch that sunrise, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone from tumblr who sent prompts! Together we can ignore infinity war forever :)


End file.
